pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
The 100 (TV series)
The 100 (pronounced The Hundred1) is an American post-apocalyptic drama television series that premiered on The CW during the 2013–14 American television season.234 The series is based on a book of the same name, the first in a series by Kass Morgan, and developed by Jason Rothenberg.5 The show premiered on Wednesday, March 19, 2014.6 On January 11, 2015, The CW renewed the series for a third season.7 Contents hide * 1 Premise * 2 Cast and characters ** 2.1 Main cast ** 2.2 Recurring cast * 3 Series overview ** 3.1 Ratings * 4 Reception ** 4.1 Accolades * 5 Broadcast * 6 Home media * 7 References * 8 External links Premiseedit The series is set 97 years after a devastating nuclear war wiped out almost all life on Earth. The only known survivors are the residents of twelve space stations in Earth's orbit prior to the war. The space stations banded together to form a single massive station named "The Ark", where about 2,400 people live under the leadership of present Chancellor Jaha.1 Resources are scarce and all crimes, no matter their nature or severity, are punishable by death ("floating") unless the perpetrator is under 18 years of age. After the Ark's life-support systems are found to be critically failing, 100 juvenile prisoners are declared "expendable" and sent to the surface in a last ditch attempt to determine if Earth is habitable again in a program called "The 100", for which the show is named. The teens arrive on a beautiful planet they have only seen from space. They are meant to find refuge and supplies in an old military installation in Mt. Weather. However, they land a fair distance from it and soon face other concerns. Confronting the dangers of this rugged new world, they struggle to form a tentative community. However, they discover not all humanity was wiped out; some people on Earth, called Grounders, survived the war, and there are even more dangers lurking – Reapers (Grounders who were turned into cannibals) and Mountain Men (who preside in Mt. Weather, the original destination of the 100). In the second season, the residents of Mt. Weather aid several surviving members of the 100 after the battle at the end of the first season. Mt. Weather is filled with humans who are technologically advanced, but unable to leave their bunker due to the fact that they do not share the radiation immunity that those from the Ark (who were exposed to solar radiation while living in space) and the Grounders (whose ancestry has been exposed to the radiation from the nuclear apocalypse over the past century) possess that allows them to survive outdoors. While outwardly appearing extremely friendly and welcoming, the Mountain Men harbor dark secrets. After crashing on Earth, the adult survivors from the Ark try to establish a new home on the ground, all the while searching for their lost children (the 100) and dealing with threats from the Grounders. Cast and charactersedit Main cast of The 100, from left to right:Thomas McDonell (Finn), Eliza Taylor(Clarke), Bob Morley (Bellamy), Devon Bostick (Jasper), Marie Avgeropoulos(Octavia), Lindsey Morgan (Raven), Ricky Whittle (Lincoln), Christopher Larkin (Monty),Paige Turco (Abby), Isaiah Washington(Jaha) and Henry Ian Cusick (Kane). Main castedit * Eliza Taylor as Clarke Griffin,5 the daughter of Dr. Abigail Griffin and Jake Griffin, and one of the leaders of the 100. She was imprisoned as an accessory to the crimes of her father. Down on the ground, she tries to ensure the 100 survival by getting food and resources. She is portrayed as relatively benevolent, possessing natural leadership qualities. Clarke and Bellamy have shown qualities of a possible relationship. * Paige Turco as Dr. Abigail "Abby" Griffin,5 Clarke's mother. She is the chief medical officer of the Ark and the main proponent regarding the habitable status of Earth. Her husband was the chief engineer, Jake Griffin. She starts the series as Councillor, before being stripped of her seat, but becomes the Chancellor on Earth. * Thomas McDonell as Finn Collins (season 1–2),5 a caring teenager who is always looking for fun and a peaceful solution. Originally Clarke's love interest, the relationship starts collapsing when he is later revealed to be Raven's boyfriend. He begins the series more interested in helping others as than seeking vengeance, however in season two, fear of losing Clarke causes him to become more unpredictable and violent, such as murdering 18 unarmed grounders and wanting to leave others from the Ark to die to find her. He is mercifully killed by Clarke so the grounders wouldn't torture and execute him. * Bob Morley as Bellamy Blake,5 Octavia's brother. He professes a strong determination to protect his sister, spanning from her birth. He was the leader of the 100, although often loses focus and control over the group. He develops from an antagonistic character to an antihero, realizing the 100 matter to him and showing compassion towards enemies and fallen comrades. Recently, Bellamy has given hints about how he cares for Clarke, showing the qualities of a blooming romance between him and his co-leader. * Marie Avgeropoulos as Octavia Blake,5 Bellamy's sister – a rare relationship given the Ark's one-child rule. She was kept a secret by her family, living under the floor to avoid detection by authorities. She is a fiercely independent girl who is constantly rebelling and getting attention from men, most notably the grounder Lincoln. * Lindsey Morgan as Raven Reyes (recurring, season 1; regular, season 2), a zero-gravity mechanic when on board the Ark. She later launched herself in a pod to Earth. Brave and quite intelligent, Raven leads the camp in making radio and bombs. She was childhood friends with Finn and held romantic feelings for him. * Devon Bostick as Jasper Jordan, a goofy and geeky chemist. After his capture and subsequent rescue from grounders, he becomes anxious. Early in the series, he has a crush on Octavia and later develops one on Maya. He was one of the delinquents' camp's gunners and is among the 47 held in Mount Weather. * Ricky Whittle as Lincoln (recurring, season 1; regular, season 2), a grounder who rescues Octavia. The pair develop romantic feelings, and Lincoln helps the 100 multiple times. He later is drugged to become a reaper, but with Clarke's and Abby's assistance, withdraws from the drug. * Christopher Larkin as Monty Green,5 a smart and tech-savvy teenager who is a valuable asset to the teenagers on Earth due to his pharmaceutical and engineering knowledge. He is best friends with Jasper and is among the 47 held in Mount Weather. * Henry Ian Cusick as Marcus Kane,5 one of the Councillors on the Arc. When Thelonious Jaha was Chancellor, he was second-in-command. Though he initially supports population culls to extend life on the Ark, when Earth is shown to be survivable, he works for everyone to survive. * Isaiah Washington as Thelonious Jaha,5 Wells' father and the former Chancellor of the Ark. * Eli Goree as Wells Jaha,5 Clarke's childhood friend and son of the Thelonious Jaha, the Arc's Chancellor at the start of the series. He is despised by the some of the 100 due to his father. He intentionally committed a crime when he found out about the imminent launch to Earth and to join the group in the hope to protect Clarke, for whom he harbors feelings. Clarke believed he was the reason her father is dead. On the ground, he is hardworking and thoughtful, volunteering to dig graves and collect rainwater. He is murdered by Charlotte in the third episode out of retribution for his father's executing her parents. Recurring castedit ; The delinquents * Richard Harmon as John Murphy (season 1–), starts out as one of Bellamy's men and generally disliked by the group. After being wrongfully accused and nearly lynched, he tries to kill Charlotte. In result, he was banished from the camp. He later returns, surviving being tortured by the grounders. He seems to have forgiven the 100, but he kills two and attempts to hang Bellamy. In season 2, he helps the 100. * Katie Stuart as Monroe (season 1–), one of the 100. * Keenan Tracey as Sterling (season 1–2), one of the 100. He fell to his death trying to rescue his friend Mel. * Jarod Joseph as Nathan Miller (season 1–), one of the 100. He is among the 47 held in Mount Weather. * Chelsey Reist as Harper (season 1-), one of the 100. She is among the 47 held in Mount Weather. * Rhys Ward as Atom (season 1), one of the 100 who was an adviser to Bellamy and became romantically involved with Octavia. He was severely burned by the acid fog and Clarke killed him out of mercy. * Izabela Vidovic as Charlotte (season 1), one of the youngest members of the 100, she has recurring nightmares about Chancellor Jaha executing her parents. She attempts to stifle the nightmares by killing his son Wells, but later breaks down and confesses before jumping off a cliff to her death. * Brendan Meyer as Myles (season 1–2), one of the 100, who was killed by John Murphy. * Josh Ssettuba as Connor (season 1), one of the 100, who was also killed by John Murphy. * Genevieve Buechner as Fox (season 1), one of the 100. ; The Ark and Camp Jaha * Sachin Sahel as Doctor Jackson (season 1-), Abby's helper and confidant. * Alessandro Juliani as Sinclair (season 1-), a technician. * Chris Browning as Jake Griffin (season 1), Abby's husband and Clarke's father. He was executed for attempting to release critical information regarding the Ark's swiftly deteriorating life-support systems. * Terry Chen as Commander Shumway (season 1), loyal to Diana Sydney. His plan to have Bellamy assassinate Jaha is later revealed, and Shumway is killed on Diana's orders. * Kate Vernon as Diana Sydney (season 1), a former Chancellor of the Ark. After Abby Griffin is stripped of her council seat, it is given to Diana. She and her team steal and launch the Exodus ship to Earth. The ship crash lands, however, and she is presumed dead. * Kendall Cross, as Major Byrne (season 2), captain of Marcus Kane's guard at Camp Jaha. * Steve Talley as Wick (season 1–), an engineer. ; The grounders * Dichen Lachman as Anya (season 1–2), the leader of one of the grounder clans. She was killed by the guards of Camp Jaha. * Joseph Gatt as Tristan (season 1–2), a leader of the grounders. * Adina Porter as Indra (season 2), a leader of the grounders who holds Lincoln as a traitor to her people. * Alycia Debnam-Carey as Lexa (season 2), the commander of the grounders. * Ty Olsson as Nyko (season 2), a healer of the grounders and a friend of Lincoln. ; Mount Weather * Raymond J. Barry as Dante Wallace (season 2), the leader of the Mount Weather colony. * Eve Harlow as Maya (season 2), a resident at Mount Weather who develops romantic feeling toward Jaspar. * Rekha Sharma as Dr. Tsing8 (season 2), one of the doctors at the Mount Weather colony. * Johnny Whitworth as Cage Wallace (season 2), the son of Dante Wallace. He works on the Cerberus Project. Series overviewedit Main article: List of The 100 episodes Ratingsedit Receptionedit The series premiere was watched by an estimated 2.7 million American viewers, and received an 18–49 rating of 0.9. It is considered the most-watched show in its time-slot on The CW since 2010 with the series Life Unexpected.16 On Rotten Tomatoes, the show was certified "fresh", with 72% of professional reviewers reviewing it positively, with a consensus of "Although flooded with stereotypes, the suspenseful atmosphere helps make The 100 a rare high-concept guilty pleasure."17 On metacritic, it scores 63 out of 100 points.18 Brian Lowry of The Boston Globe said, "Our attraction to Apocalypse TV runs deep, as our culture plays out different futuristic possibilities. That's still no reason to clone material, nor is it a reason to deliver characters who are little more than stereotypes."19 Allison Keene of The Hollywood Reporter gave a negative review to the show, and writes "The sci-fi drama presents The CW's ultimate vision for humanity: an Earth populated only by attractive teenagers, whose parents are left out in space."20 Kelly West of Cinema Blend gave it a more positive review while noting, "CW's Thrilling New Sci-fi Drama Is A Keeper. CW's The 100 seeks to explore that concept and more with a series that's about equal parts young adult drama, sci-fi adventure and thriller. It takes a little while for the series to warm up, but when The 100 begins to hit its stride, a unique and compelling drama begins to emerge."21 IGN also gave the show a more positive review. The article, written by Eric Goldman, gave the initial episodes lower scores, but the fifth episode four out of five stars.22 Accoladesedit Broadcastedit The first season of The 100 was licensed exclusively to Netflix in Canada.25 In New Zealand, the series premiered on TVNZ's on-demand video streaming service on March 21, 2014.26 In South Africa, it premiered on M-Net Series Showcase HD on June 4, 2014. In the UK and Ireland, The 100 premiered on E4 on July 7, 2014.27 The first episode was viewed by an average audience of 1.39 million, making it the channel's biggest ever program launch. The second season premiered on January 6, 2015.28 The show also airs in Singapore on MediaCorp Channel 5.29 In Australia, The 100 was originally scheduled to premiere on Go!,30 but premiered on Fox8 on September 4, 2014.31 The second season premiered on January 8, 2015.32 Home mediaedit Category:2014 television series debuts